Witches Night Out - Part 1
by Lancer1968
Summary: An Upcoming Event Has Johnny Spooked


Witches Night Out

Summary: An Upcoming Event Has Johnny Spooked

Any and All Disclaimers Applicable

Witches Song by Barry Reynolds / Joe Mavety / Marianne Faithfull / Steve York / Terence Philip Stannard

Shall I see you tonight, sister, bathed in magic greet?  
Shall we meet on the hilltop where the two roads meet?  
We will form the circle, hold our hands and chant  
Let the great one know what it is we want

Danger is great joy, dark is bright as fire  
Happy is our family, lonely is our ward

Sister, we are waiting on the rock and chain  
Fly fast through the airwaves, meet with pride and truth

Danger is great joy, dark is bright as fire  
Happy is our family, lonely is our ward

Father, we are waiting for you to appear  
Do you feel the panic, can you see the fear?  
Mother, we are waiting for you to give consent  
If there's to be a marriage, we need contempt

Danger is great joy, dark is bright as fire  
Happy is our family, lonely is our ward

Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da (remember, death is far away and life is sweet)  
Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da 

# # #

Part One

October 1871 – Green River

Signs were posted all over Green River, much to Sheriff Val Crawford's disapproval as he glumly stared out the window of his jail, "Just what I don't need," he grumbled to Johnny and Scott as he pointed to the women who were gathered around the signs, giggling at the announcement"

"Witches Night Out!  
All Hallows Eve!  
Women Only!  
See Zee at Widow Hargis store for details."

"Look at 'em, gathered around, carrying on like…" Val groused as he held one of the posters for the Lancers to read.

"Like a coven of witches?" Scott offered.

"Witches! What next?" Val moaned.

"Brujas," murmured Johnny with a flash of trepidation galloping across his face as he recalled another place and another time when women were purported to be witches.

For when Johnny was a small boy, living in the Mexican border town of Ciudad Juárez, he had heard tales of women who on certain nights would spirit men and children away from their families. They could cast spells and turn their prey into animals, usually black cats to become their familiar, cackling loudly as they chanted spells around their bubbling cauldron. Johnny shivered as he remembered the faces of Rhiamon, Beatrix, Luna, Theodora, Ophelia, Allegra, Cassandra, Aradia, Minerva, Ursula, Circe, Gullveig, and Evanora. All reputed in Ciudad Juárez to comprise a coven of fearsome witches.

During the day, they were nondescript as anyone else for they were old, young, lean, heavy, grandmothers, wives, mothers, daughter, aunts or nieces. On every solstice, equinoxes, cross-quarters, full and new moons they were seen dressed all in long black dresses with matching capes headed single-file through the streets, rain, wind or cold be damned to their gathering held in the Jardines Eternos (Eternal Gardens) Cementerio. Not one single person dared to go anywhere near there to observe their incantations.

"What's the matter Johnny, a ghost stepped on your grave?" Scott asked as he observed how ashen-looking Johnny was.

"Val, how many women are out there? Johnny asked.

"I dunno."

"Count them," Johnny directed, his heart sunk as he already knew the answer.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Just do it!" Johnny forcefully stated. "¡Cuidado con las brujas!" (Beware the witches!)

Val muttered to Scott, "He's your brother, he gone plumb loco or something?"

Scott shrugged at Val as they turned to count. "Not lately, but that's subject to change."

"There's Zee, Teresa and our Maria, Mollie Poe, Widow Hargis, Mrs. Stafford, Gus, Aggie, Clara Dunbar, Mrs. Wilkes, Bridget McKee, Evelyn Higgs and Maude Bigelow. I count thirteen, Johnny. Why?" Scott asked.

"Madre de Dios!" he turned even paler at this, "the exact numbers ta form a coven."

"Oh come on, Johnny, don't tell me that you believe in witches," laughed Scott. "If anyone should, that would be me, since I lived close to where the Salem Witch Trials in 1692 took place."

"Did ya have special days for them, like Noche De Brujas (Night of the Witches) or even Dia de los Muertos (Day of the Dead)?"

"Well, just Halloween, Johnny, but that's for kids to play pranks, wear silly masks, soap windows, knock on doors and run away, and sit around a fire scaring each other with ghost stories...you know kid stuff."

"Well, there ya go, Scott. No one knows more about the spirit world and the dead like Mexicans. The last thing we need in Green River, Morro Coyo or Spanish Wells is a bunch of women castin' spells and conjurin' with spirits."

"Val can ya put a stop ta this?" Johnny asked. "Who came up with this shit?"

"My guess would be Zee, or maybe the Widow Hargis. They are both thick as thieves with the plans. I just don't know how I could stop this. The honorable Mayor Higgs gave the Widow Hargis his approval along with the town council's blessings at the last town meeting since his daughter's involved in the fandango."

"Why?"

"Well, Zee and the Widow said that it was high time for the women to have their own sanctioned town gatherings," Val said. "Do ya honestly think any man on that town council could stand-up to the Widow Hargis once she's made up her mind? Why she's meaner than Long Crow's widow."

Johnny shook his head, "This will be nothin' but trouble. Wait and see. Scott, Teresa and Maria are out there in that gaggle of hens."

"Meaning?"

"We better watch our backs," Johnny said with certainly. "One wrong step with either of them you'll find out. Brujas are both feared and sought out to cast their spells. They come in the night and suck the life out of men and children, drive you mad and curse you. ¡No dejes que la bruja te quite la vida!" (Don't let the witch suck away your life).

Scott grinned as he quoted William Shakespeare:

"_Eye of newt, and toe of frog, Wool of bat, and tongue of dog_

_Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing_

_For a charm of powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and babble_

_Double, double, toil and trouble, Fire burn, and caldron bubble"…_

"Powerful trouble, yup exactly like that," Johnny said.

"Then I guess we better go back to the basics of military action," Scott reasoned.

"Which is what?" Johnny questioned.

"One, find the enemy; two, engage them and three, destroy them," he stated.

"Not that simple, Scott, not with brujas, they're more powerful than mere moral men."

"Well, we better gather-up Teresa and Maria and get back to Lancer," Scott said. "Before Murdoch comes looking for us."

"Bye Val," Johnny said. "Better see what ya can find out about that "Witches Night Out. I don't like the sound of it."

# # #

"Oh Johnny, isn't it exciting," gushed Teresa as Johnny loaded her packages into the back of the buckboard, while Scott helped Maria onto the seat.

"What?" he asked with a foreboding sense of doom.

"The "Witches Night Out" gathering for women, silly," she admonished him.

Johnny looked at her closely, and noticed that she was wearing a new silver necklace that hung almost to her waist. He looked over at Maria and saw that she was wearing an identical necklace.

"What's that?" he pointed, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Isn't this gorgeous?" Teresa bubbled as she held it up for him to see its design. "Mrs. Hargis gave them to all the women who were in her store."

"Old lady Hargis gave away something? I don't believe it," Johnny said. "Is she sick?" He hoped.

"What is it?" he said as he looked at Scott to see if he was paying attention, he was.

"Johnny it's called a pentagram," explained Scott.

"That's right, Scott," Teresa nodded in agreement.

Johnny looked concerned, "What's it used for?"

Scott mouthed, "Later," to him.

Teresa said, "Mrs. Hargis said it's our representation for our gathering. We're to wear them in recognition of group."

"Oh," said Scott feeling his neck hairs tingle. "We better get moving; Murdoch will be looking for his cigars, mail and newspaper."

He and Johnny mounted their horses and rode behind the buckboard as Teresa drove out of town, with cheerful good-byes to the other women on the board walk, all wearing the same necklace and giggling like schoolgirls.

Johnny shivered, despite the seventy plus degrees with the sun casting warm rays down upon him.

"There's that ghost again, Johnny," noted Scott.

"If ya had any sense, ya would shiver too," Johnny pronounced. "It's creepy, all those women, wearin' the same piece of jewelry when none of 'em would be caught dead wearin' the same damn dress."

"You do have a valid point there, brother," Scott said as he chewed on his lower lip. "Maybe we need to have a word with Murdoch about this."

"No maybe about it, Boston. "No good comes from so many women with the same idea in their heads, especially when it comes ta brujas and their curses."

The brothers allowed for enough space to open between them and the buckboard before Scott would explain to Johnny about the pentagram's meaning.

"It originally was used as a symbolic representation of Satanism," Scott started.

"Satan? Well, well, well, this is goin' from bad ta worse," Johnny grimaced as he shifted in his saddle to scan the horizon.

"What are you doing, Johnny?"

"Ya don't suppose that this has anything ta do with Absolem Weir, do ya?"

"I surely hope not," Scott grimly answered.

"Yeah, me too, he gives me the creeps," Johnny said as he stood-up in his stirrups to stare off in the distance.

"I don't see anybody. Do you want to know more about those pentagrams?"

"No, not actually, but I guess I better," Johnny said. "Forewarned is forearmed, especially when it comes ta women and their ideas."

Scott grinned at the awareness his brother exhibited before continuing, "Pentagrams were also used symbolically in ancient Greece and Babylonia. The pentagram has magical associations but also Christians once commonly used the pentagram to represent the five wounds of Jesus. The pentagram is also used as a symbol by other belief systems, and is associated with Freemasonry."

"So you're sayin' that it can be used by anyone, lookin' ta use it for whatever their reason?" Johnny quizzed.

"More or less, we just need to determine, what the ladies notions are," Scott said. "You better let me handle this, seeing as how you're more predisposed to the spells of witches."

Johnny said, "How about more wary? Their poderes de magia negra (black magic powers) that they use are usually for selfish, evil purposes that cause great harm ta others."

"Gotcha," Scott said. "Let's talk with Murdoch without the ladies present."

"Ya get no argument from me about that."

# # #

"What's wrong, boys?" Murdoch asked as they walked towards the corral. "You both were way to quiet at dinner. Something happen in town today?"

"You tell him Johnny," Scott prompted.

Johnny kicked at a rock on the ground, "Well, Murdoch, it's gonna sound far-fetched but…well…there's…"

"What my sons? Do I have to pay damages for something?" his eyes teased them.

"No sir. It's that just about every woman in and around Green River have formed some sort of faction," Scott stated. "Johnny thinks it's a coven."

"Come again, a coven, did you say?" puzzled Murdoch, deciding whether to laugh out loud or not.

"Yeah, Murdoch, a brujas' coven," Johnny added.

"Brujas? Oh come on boys," Murdoch chuckled. "Witches aren't real, those are fairytales told to amuse or scare children."

"I don't know about that, sir," Scott said. "Witches had been perceived as evil beings by early Christians in Europe. The earliest known witches were both men and women who practiced witchcraft, using magic spells and calling upon spirits for help or to bring about change. Most witches were thought to be pagans doing the Devil's work. Most were simply natural healers or "wise women" whose choice of profession has been misunderstood for centuries."

"Yes, Scott, I'm well aware that many women's lives were taken out of fear and misguided thinking, but we're speaking over two hundred years ago in this country. What in God's green earth are you two talking about?"

"Teresa and Maria," Johnny said. "They're part of a coven started by Zee and Widow Hargis."

Murdoch laughed, "A coven? Teresa and Maria are in a coven? In Green River? Can I expect that they will not need a buckboard anymore to transport them to town? Will they use their broomsticks now?"

Johnny looked at Scott, "Well, Boston ya got any other great ideas?"

Scott shook his head no.

"Murdoch, go ahead and laugh now, but remember this when they turn ya into a big, fat wart-covered toad," Johnny flumed.

"Rib-it, rib-it," croaked Murdoch.

"You're very funny, now," Johnny said before mounting Barranca. "We'll see who laughs the loudest."

"Where are you going?"

"Town," Johnny said as he rode off. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Scott stood alongside his father with his arms crossed, "You know Murdoch, Johnny is really troubled about this "Witches Night Out" that the ladies are planning," Scott said as he watched his brother ride away.

"Indeed, perhaps he's more superstitious than either of us realize."

"I would say that's accurate," Scott agreed. "He spoke about brujas in Ciudad Juárez when he was a kid. I got the impression that he's wary of the power he perceived them to have."

"I'll speak with Teresa about this and see what she offers about this so-call coven," grinned Murdoch. "I suspect it's much to do about nothing."

"Let's hope so," Scott said. "Johnny's definitely spooked."

# # #

Johnny rode to Anna Baral's home, on the outskirts of Green River and dismounted. He looked at her house, it was always dark and mysteriously looking to him when he came after sunset, but she knew things that were beyond his understanding. He dismounted and tied Barranca to her porch railing. Leaning against Barranca, he collected his thoughts before he climbed that stairs to her door.

Anna opened the door before he could knock, "Come in Johnny. I've been expecting you."

"Ya have?" he said, clearly troubled.

"Yes, I knew as soon as I saw the posting that sooner or later you would come to me, asking questions."

"Do you have the answers to my questions, Anna?"

"I may, come inside. Will you now let me read your palm?"

"Will it help?"

For you, maybe, you'll find the answers that you seek."

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Johnny agreed.

"This top line below your fingers is your heart line and rules all matters of love and romance. It's long and straight, which signifies that you're a rational, analytical thinker who always considers others' feelings, and people appreciate that about you. The line underneath your heart line is your head line, which controls intellect or wisdom. Because it too, is another long, straight line running across your palm, toward your little finger, it tells me that you often find yourself mulling things over and over before coming to a decision."

"That sounds more like my brother than me," Johnny stated.

"The lines do not lie, Johnny," Anna stated. "The third line that matters the most is this one, your life line, this long line which curves around the ball of your thumb and ends at the base of your palm. This symbolizes your destiny and tells me that you're a rock whom people count on to stay strong in difficult times."

"Okay," Johnny said. "That sounds like me."

"Now this is interesting," Anna said as she continued to look at his palm.

"What?"

"This is your dominant hand, correct?"

"Yes, what do ya see?"

"You have a fourth line, a fate line, which is very special because not everybody has one. It can be read in conjunction with the life line to illustrate your future. You have one on your dominant hand, but not on your non-dominant hand. It means events in your life have made you take fate into your own hands. Have you?"

"Yes," Johnny agreed.

"It's a deep fate line, which tells me that you are strongly controlled by your destiny."

"What exactly is my destiny?" Johnny asked.

"Your destiny is in your own hands, Johnny. To make the choices that you must make in order to choose which path to take," Anna said.

"That's it? You're not goin' try ta put any thoughts in my head?"

"About what, Johnny? The Witches Night Out? Is that the true reason that you're here? You're worried about the women testing the spirit world by conjuring up witches and casting spells?"

"Hell, yeah," Johnny said. "It sounds even more frightenin' how ya said it."

"I've told you everything you need to know. You're a rational, analytical thinker who mulls matters over before coming to your decision. This is where you are right now. All I can advise you to do is to follow this path as your destiny tells me that you'll be strong in your decisions in this matter."

"Then what can ya tell me about this Witches' Night Out?"

"Stay away," she cautioned. "It's no place for men to stick their noses into their activities. Here, take this amulet to protect you from trouble," she handed him a round, green disc that hung on a long black and silver braided cord.

"This is called the "Circle of Protection" amulet in the shape of an ancient Mohammedan magic circle. It's meant to protect the wearer when worn around the neck against harm of self or home. It's a very potent amulet, one of the strongest protection amulets you'll ever discover on earth."

Johnny stared at the disc, "How is this suppose ta protect me?"

Anna explained, "Johnny, the power of the amulet starts with you. It's up to you to gather your energy to channel whatever resources you are trying to call upon to protect you whether you call that energy God, an angel, a guardian angel, or spirit guides or even past ancestors to protect you, you just need to do so from your heart and mean it. The power of the amulet comes from inside of you."

"Okay," he said. "Ya want me ta wear this?"

"Only if you want to, if you think it will help, then by all means, wear it in good health," Anna replied. "Otherwise, it's just a trinket and you may leave it here."

"Is this amulet similar to the pentagram that the women are wearin?"

Anna stared at him, "Yes, the pentagram is a symbol of spiritual shielding and ethereal world intelligences. It's also a symbol of the mind dominating over the elements. The bad spirits and other negative elements are powerless when faced with this symbol and the good spirits are drawn to it. Those who have this symbol have infinite possibilities at their disposal."

"While the "Circle of Protection" represents the good, pure and white magic, a symbol of light and love to protect the person while banishing all negative energies and auras. Both the pentagram and your pentacle are powerful guardians for the wearer."

"What can ya tell me about the "Witches Night Out"? Johnny asked.

"I know nothing about it," Anna replied. "My advice for anyone is that this night it to be avoided, at all costs" she cautioned. "Unskilled women who delve into things they know little of, can cause great harm to others, regardless of their intentions."

"Did ya see anything in the future?"

"Yes, I saw many women, dressed all in black, wearing pentagrams, drinking their portions and chanting," she said in a dreamlike state. "Stay away Johnny, far away."

Johnny got shivers again as his fingers rubbed the smooth metal surface of the pentacle. He watched as Anna came out of her trance and he quietly slipped the "Circle of Protection" around his neck and tucked inside his shirt.

"Thanks Anna," he said. "I let myself out."

"Go in peace and health, Johnny," she said.

# # #

Johnny rode on into Green River and stabled Barranca at the livery. Blackjack's was opened and looked inviting. After visiting with Anna, he was sorely in need of a drink and the companionship of a warm and willing woman tonight to forget about Brujas, spells and potions. He wished that Sadie Belle wasn't busy, as he pushed the swinging bat wings in and stepped inside the saloon. It being a Thursday night, the crowd size was small; a few single townsmen nursed their beers while they sat at a table and talked. The player piano was in action as "Red River Valley" turned on its roll. Johnny hummed along, for as far as he was concerned he needed a drink, a saloon gal and a song to lift his pessimistic mood and he loved the "Red River Valley, despite its sober lyrics."

From this valley they say you are going.  
We will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile,  
For they say you are taking the sunshine  
That has brightened our pathway a while.

So come sit by my side if you love me.  
Do not hasten to bid me adieu.  
Just remember the Red River Valley,  
And the cowboy that has loved you so true.

"Hey Archie, where's Sadie Belle?" Johnny asked as he waited for Archie to draw him a beer.

"It's been a quiet night, I sent her upstairs. Go on up if you're so inclined."

Johnny smiled, "Thanks Archie, don't mind if I do. I've have enough of the gossip about witches."

Archie nodded his head in agreement, "You and me both. I think that's why so many of the regular husbands aren't in tonight. At home, pleasing their witch…I mean wife."

Johnny laughed, "That's why I'm in town. We have two of them at Lancer. I don't wanna deal with them and whatever the hell is goin' on with them. That Higgs must have shit for brains ta authorize that twaddle."

"I know what you mean, Johnny."

Johnny finished his beer and asked for a bottle of rye and two glasses; he reached into his tight pants pocket to toss on the counter two three-dollar gold pieces for the bottle, the beer and the night upstairs.

"See ya," he grinned as he headed upstairs.

"Enjoy, Johnny," said Archie as he removed the empty beer glass to wash it.

"I plan ta," he replied.

Johnny knocked on Sadie Belle's door and in no time, she flung the door opened. Standing with the light behind her, her dark hair loose about her shoulders, her red silk wrapper opened to reveal her red and black laced corset that contained her assets that appealed to Johnny the most at this moment. He noticed that her silk stockings were still held in place by her garters, which he liked to slowly unroll to remove them.

"Sadie, darlin', want company?" he drawled as he looked her up and down then gazed into her deep green eyes.

"Johnny, honey, of course I do. You're always a welcomed guest to my boudoir." She pulled him inside and he kicked the door closed with his boot.

She took the offered bottle and glasses from Johnny's hands to place them on her bedside table. Johnny ran his hands through her hair, sniffing it, "Lilacs and lavender, hmmmm, love that combination."

"You gave it to me, so I rightly expect that you would," Sadie murmured as she expertly guided him backwards onto her big brass bed. She gently pushed him down to sit and straddled his offered leg with her backside towards him to appraise as she tugged each boot off, mindful of the sharp rowels on his stirrups. His hands were kept busy squeezing her alluring; vivacious bottom as her corset inched upwards, giving him a peek at her rounded curves that he rubbed.

Turning around, she straddled his legs as her arms looped around his neck, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight, my sweet? Your pa's temper? Or too much of Scott's chess playing? I saw you and Scott in town earlier today."

"Neither, just needed ya," he said as he guided his hands up and down her back, touching and squeezing all the right parts of her body to cause her to shiver as he felt his arousal develop. "I need ta get ya out of this contraption," he said huskily.

"Here, lean back and let me get those stockings off." He slowly took flicked open the clasp of each garter strap, remove the garters and tossed them across the room before turning his attention to gently, slowly, rolling down each silk stocking in turn so not to snag either one of her stockings. He ran his hands up and down her bare legs, knowing that she was one of the few girls at Blackjack's who shaved her legs regularly to keep them smooth and soft.

"Mmmhhh, nice, Sadie," he uttered as he bend over to kiss them.

"Here Johnny, unhook this," Sadie said after she slipped out of her wrapper, tossing it to the floor and rolling onto her back to give him access to the row of wire hooks and eyes that she knew challenged most men to release. But Johnny wasn't most men; his hands were used to detail work and nimbly released each pair of twisted wire loops in a row on her corset to release her bosom into his appreciative hands.

"My pleasure," he softly said as he began nibbling before he shucked off his shirt and pants.

"What's this?" Sadie asked as she touched the amulet dangling from his neck. "A gift from another woman?"

"It's a "Circle of Protection" that Anna Baral gave me," he explained as he caressed her breasts.

"Whatever for?" she said as she smiled at his touch.

"Shhhh, talk later, this is more urgent," he grinned as his lips covered hers to kiss her to and cease her questions.

Sadie took her hand ran it up his thigh, which ended his kiss when her hand reached his groin, "Cowboy, you ready for the wild ride?" she grinned up at him.

Johnny was a man on an undertaking that only a wild ride with Sadie would quell. "Come on take me on the wild ride," he sighed down at her.

Later on, they would slip into a slower horizontal pace but at this moment, his yearnings were purely physically and all consuming. He needed to deplete his vigor by shaking off all his pent-up urgency and anxieties on this wild ride of desire with this unpretentious woman. He missed Mandy, but a man had to do what a man had to do to quell the storms that raged inside and calm the savage beast.

"That was impressive, Johnny," Sadie Belle grinned as she squirmed underneath him. "I gathered that you needed that."

"Yeah, I did. Wanna a drink?" he asked as he stood up to pour a shoot of rye for himself and for Sadie when she nodded her acceptance of a drink.

"Cheers honey," she said as she tilted the glass back and drank the contents. The warmth was familiar as the drink ran down her throat. She patted the bed beside her, "Come on over here, keep me company," she instructed.

"I plan ta," Johnny grinned as he refilled their glasses.

# # #

The following morning, Johnny rose from Sadie Belle's bed, completely satisfied with a night of lover-making and sleeping peacefully. Sadie was still asleep, as his fingers traced her bare skin, moving several of her long tresses from her face. She probably would sleep another few hours, while Johnny needed to see Val before heading home. With one last look at her, Johnny softly closed the door.

Johnny stepped over to Val's office, hoping to find his friend inside. The smell of his rot-gut coffee assaulted his senses as he opened the door.

"Gees Val, how can ya drink that swill? It smells awful."

"No one asked ya ta disturb my mornin', if ya don't like it, leave. I didn't disturb your evening with Sadie Belle, did I?" he grumbled.

"No, no ya didn't," Johnny said. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Why are ya here botherin' me at the crack of dawn?"

"The sun's been up for half an hour, Val," corrected Johnny. "I wanna see if ya found out anything more about the…"

"Witches," finished the sheriff.

"Yeah, Brujas," Johnny said.

"Yup, accordin' ta Widow Hargis and Zee this is supposed ta be a mystical evening with friendship, food, and fun, nothin' more nefarious than that."

"Ya believe her?" quizzed Johnny. "What kinda of fun?"

"Why shouldn't I? Seems ta me that the only thing wicked about the Widow Hargis is her ability ta swing a mean broomstick."

They both gasped at how that sounded.

"Brujas ride broomsticks, Val. Ya don't suppose…" Johnny started.

"I ain't supposin' anything, anymore. Ya and your wild-assed ideas are startin' ta get on my last nerve," he exclaimed. "Don't ya need ta get your ass on home, before your pa comes lookin' for it?"

Johnny smiled, "He knows where I am. What time is it?"

"6:30am, why?"

"Dammit, it's too early for the widow's store ta be opened. I wanna see Zee. Maybe she'll shed more light on this whole thing."

"And maybe she won't. Seems ta me, that they have said all they plan on sayin' ta any man about the subject," Val said.

"So, let's get breakfast over at the café, maybe Zee will come in and I can talk with her, and then I'll get out of your hair," Johnny suggested. To sweeten the offer, he added, "I'm buyin'."

"Let's go," Val said.

Over breakfast, Johnny filled Val in on a few more tales of the coven of witches from Ciudad Juárez. "They were known ta mixed potions and poisons, told fortunes, and arranged black masses, where clients could confer with the Devil."

"Did ya ever see any of it?" drawled Val.

"Well, no, but there were a lot of animals that disappeared, that were used for animal sacrifice ta worship Satan, and manipulate and control others."

"How do ya know this?"

Johnny leaned in closed to Val to whisper, "Lots of bones were found on what was considered their altar. Townsfolk said that the brujas used animals to transform malevolent spirits to guard their homes and to terrorize anyone who came near their homes with bad intentions. Ya know revenge anyone who wronged them."

"Don't ya think that some of this was made-up ta keep people away from them?"

"Maybe, 'cos it sure kept me away from them, but not my madre, she would come home carryin' bottles of elixirs and other items."

"Such as?"

"I think it was called a witch's ladder, made-up of a black cord with feathers, bones, human hair and other trinkets knotted in the thing. She said it was ta get rid of whoever was my latest step-father when she was ready ta move on."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, it did. Most of them were gone quicker than greased lightnin'," Johnny said. "Didn't even say bye ta me, they were gone."

"Well, Johnny," drawled Val as he tilted his chair back, twirling a toothpick inside his mouth. "I don't think this will be the same thing. None of those women strike me as the type ta make people disappear or turn into frogs or go bayin' at the moon."

Johnny looked at him closely, "Anything is possible."

"That may be true. Tell ya what, it's next week, so why don't ya, Scott and Murdoch come into town with Teresa and Maria. While their doin' their incantation, we can keep a watch on the night and play some poker."

"Not sure, I wanna be anywhere close to their gatherin'" Johnny grumbled. "Anna told me ta stay far away."

"Don't tell me that you're scared of a bunch of women?"

"Brujas, not women," replied Johnny. "Headin' home, will check with Scott and Murdoch. Let ya know later."

"Do that," smiled Val.

# # #

tbc

Sun Dancer

Notes: Witches Night Out are modern day events, which started within the past decade, meant to support non-profits which rely upon donations and fundraisers to benefit local charities and organizations within communities, and to promote tourism to historic towns. Typically advertised as an event for women with such verbiage as "What woman doesn't like getting all dressed up for a fun nightout on the town with her girlfriends; while supporting great cause! Dust off your hats and brooms, throw on your best "Witchy Wear," and come join us for a spell and have a fun girl's night out on the town!"

"Red River Valley" is a folk song and cowboy music standard of uncertain origins that has gone by different names (such as "Cowboy Love Song", "Bright Sherman Valley", "Bright Laurel Valley", "In the Bright Mohawk Valley", and "Bright Little Valley"), depending on where it has been sung. It is listed as Roud Folk Song Index 756 and by Edith Fowke as FO 13. It is recognizable by its chorus.

"Wild Ride" is a nod to another Dwight Yoakam song


End file.
